Fated Twins
by Luminablue2
Summary: We are twins, separated by fate. The blue always granted the pink's wish, the blue only wanted to protect and make the pink happy. While the pink wanted blue to be her side always and will never let her go. But on that fateful day, only one twin should live and one should sacrifice as the Church's Bell gongs, reminding the death of her twin... "Its Tea Time.." she whispered.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back again with another story. I'm so sorry that I went dead for a decade again, (I just rose from the dead) but okay I'm not gonna lie, I was really really lazy ._. But oh well, I'm back, this story might not be long, like about 3 shots or even 4 but I won't guarantee i'll update this fast since I'm gonna make every chapter longer, and for this I'm gonna try having a good ending, at least I wanna try finishing 1 story, I'll challenge myself, but if I went dead again, mehh.**

 **And good news! :D Its just the Prologue! Hurray for me!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futagohime, all rights to its respective owner.**

* * *

 _"I'll never let you go again..."_ _The pink haired girl said as she hugged the bluenette._

 _"I'll always protect you no matter what..." The bluenette said as she hugged her twin sister back._

 **They are twins, born with the same blood, born at the same place and time, yet born with different fates... The other one is the Queen while the other one is the Servant, mixed by fate, they became separated again. Played by fate, they meet again.**

 _One shall die and one shall live, one shall drown and one shall breath, but played by fate, the angels proclaimed, that they are simply the twins of fate._

* * *

"God please... Please..." A girl with pink hair cried. Her tears didn't stop from streaming, her clothes were drenched with sea water but she didn't care, crying in pain, she screamed.

"Please... Please..Just please... If we were to reborn... Please..." She said as she hid her eyes with her bangs.

"...Would it be nice if i would be her twin again..." She whispered as a reflection of her twin smiling reflected to the water, tears streamed again endlessly.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered again. The reflection became pale ,she stared at the reflection, "I'm so sorry" she whispered one last time and cried.

The reflection dissapeared and she stood up, wiping her tears, she said as she gazed up.

"I'll be waiting... I will look forward seeing you again ...in our next lives... We... We promised... Right?" She said as one last tear flowed from her **left** eye.

* * *

 ***29th Centuary- Present Time***

* * *

 **Fine Sakura has been activated. Condition: Normal.**

The pink android opened her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." The man said as he smiled.

The pink android didn't said anything, for her eyes were dull, her face was emotionless.

"Oh, I see, your braincells didn't match your sensors, she is guaranteed to have emotionless expression for the time being." The man concluded as he wrote down some notes.

The pink android sit up and noticed 2 young boys staring at her, one had violet hair and indigo eyes and one had blonde hair with red ruby eyes. She thought that they looked familiar but since her sensors didn't confirm any resemblance she ignored it and look at them with her emotionless structure.

"Nice job dad, but is she gonna be emotionless?" The blonde haired asked the man as he starred at the pink android closely.

"As a matter of fact yes, but I'll fix her, but for now, do you know your name?" The man asked the pink android.

" **Fine Sakura**." She answered plainly and emotionlessly.

"Good.." The man nodded.

"Wow! A real android!' The violet haired boy said as he stared at the emotionless android. The pink android didn't flash any smile or reply, instead she remained with her calm face.

"Okay, good then, Fine, we would like you to meet someone." The man smiled as he pushed a blue android next to him. She has the same expression on her face and have the exact face structure but instead of pink she has blue long hair.

"Her name is-"

"...Rein.." The pink android whispered but the man heard her. As she said the bluenette's name, tears started to stream on her **left** eye, but her face still stayed the same emotionless...

* * *

 **Okay! :) Done with it! Finally! Well... Personally I think its kind of jumbled but you'll understand it by the next chapter, if you guys see "Servant of Evil" and "Regret Message" from Vocaloid then you might say that I made some sameness with it here. I was addicted to the song and I can't help writing one story about it! And i was really convinced to make one since Fine and Rein are twins xD But anyways, look forward to the 2nd Chapter! And if your asking about the ship, I might say that this is FxS and RxB but just one sided, I won't intend on adding romance here, I'll focus on their sisterhood first but mehh, maybe I all change my mind. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this! :D -» This girl is writing too much for the ending note :)**

 **R &R Sayonara! :D **


	2. Tea Time

**A/N: Hello guys! So this is the 1st chapter of "Fated Twins"! Thank you for taking your time reading this and i also wanted to thank to those who reviewed, i have some short replies under! Anywho, ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fushigiboshi No Futagohime, all rights to its respective owner.**

 ** _(P.S. I'll give the link in my account for the melody of da music box xD If your interested.)_**

* * *

 **\- June 19, 1900**

The church's bells gongs at exactly 3 pm.

"Auntie! Its **Tea Time**!" A 6 year old pink haired girl beamed as she stood up from the grass.

"Oh, it is." Lady Grace smiled as she closed the book and called the maids for their tea tradition.

"For today's tea time is Brioche and Earl Gray Tea." The maid said as she placed the serving in front of the royal family.

The royal family sat together at the chairs and enjoyed their food, the pink haired girl grab a small music box that has the emblem of the Shining Sun and Star.

"A tea without music isn't just Tea Time, right?" The pink haired girl said as Lady Grace giggled.

"Right, Rein?" The pink haired girl asked once again as she faced a bluenette drinking tea.

"Of course Fine." The bluenette smiled as she opened the music box and their favorite lullaby started to play.

"You really like the lullaby." The blue haired smiled at the pink haired.

"Of course! Its one of our memories, right? Nee, Rein, promise me you'll have tea with me everyday! And we will play everyday, _forever_! Okay?" The pink haired asked the bluenette.

"Of course Fine! I will always be by your side! _Forever_!" The bluenette smiled happily but the happy atmosphere broke when Lady Grace slammed the table.

"A-auntie?" The bluenette asked, frightened.

"I-is something wrong?" The pink haired added.

"N-nothing, I...I have to excuse myself..." Lady Grace hurriedly rose from her seat and walked out without another reply.

* * *

Lady Grace's face saddened as she walked through the corridors, as she was in deep thoughts that she didn't realize that the Chancellor, Roman was in front of her.

"Good day your Highness, did you told them today?" The Chancellor asked as he faced Lady Grace with a smug look.

"R-roman, you can't do this, please I beg of you... y..you can't separate them just because of that rule..." Lady Grace said sadly as she faced the floor.

"I'm sorry your highness, but this _"rule"_ you mentioned is a very remarkable rule, passed down by the great Royal Ancestors, and yet, you want to disobey it?" The Chancellor shot a smug smile sat her.

"They just lost their parents from the fire! I'm the Guardian of the Princesses, i promised the Queen to protect them! I-i can't afford seeing one of them being separated!" Lady Grace replied back.

"According to the rule, ' _The Queen shall give birth to a child, and only 1 child, if she does gave birth to a twin or so, the youngest should be thrown out, by this, the future of the kingdom is at peace.' W_ e don't know on what would happen to the future, the twins might fight over the throne, and you don't like that to happen do you?" The Chancellor asked.

"Yes-"

"Then let it be! If you want to make this country at peace, you should make Princess Fine the Queen and throw the blue one away. We don't need any extra, when we banish the blue one, not a single person in this kingdom should know that Princess Fine had a twin, or it would be a great problem." The Chancellor explained.

" T-that just can't be..." Lady Grace said, downcast. Remembering the promise that the twins made.

"I'm sorry your highness, but you must not blame yourself for this, you should blame them for they were BORN... **twins**." The Chancellor said with a grin.

"T-tomorrow... T-tomorrow is their birthday..." Lady Grace stuttered.

"Oh, I'm afraid we must get rid of the blue one then." The Chancellor said plainly.

"W-what?" Lady Grace turned pale.

"This midnight, wake the blue one." The Chancellor said calmly.

"No! That can't be it! R-rein can't live her own at her young age! Please be reasonable with this!" Lady Grace fought.

"I'm sorry to say, but rule is rule. Make sure you won't disturb the future queen on her sleep this night, I don't want her to cry over her now ex sister." The Chancellor said as he walked out leaving Lady Grace speechless as the memories of the twin flashed back.

* * *

 _"Auntie! Wouldn't it be nice to have a blue sakura tree too!"_

 _"Eh? Why?"_

 _"There's always pink! I want blue! Pink is for me while Blue for Rein!"_

* * *

 _"Auntie! Auntie! The music box got broken!"_

 _"Auntie please fix it!"_

* * *

" _We will play forever! We will always be together! Promise to never leave my side!"_

 _"Yes, I promise! We will drink tea forever and play forever!"_

 _"Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_

 _Whoever tells a lie_

 _Will sink down to the bad place_

 _And never rise up again!"_

 _"..."_

* * *

 **-June 20, 1900**

Lady Grace stood and opened the music box, the melody started to play, the **_melody that once the twins played_.** As it played, tears started to stream to her cheek with regret and hate to self.

"Auntie..? Where's Rein?" The pink haired asked as she approach Lady Grace, she notice her Auntie's tears flowing.

"Auntie? Is something wrong? Where's Rein? Why are you playing the music box?" The pink haired girl asked. But Lady Grace just shook her head in reply, facing her head to window.

"A-auntie...?" The pink haired girl didn't know what it means but as she asked one last time, her eyes happen to make wet liquids and it flowed to her cheek, confused and nervous, she held her Auntie's hand and asked her once more.

"Auntie! Where's my sister..? Where is Rein!" She said as more tears flowed. But Lady Grace didn't bother telling her anything, she continued shooking her head...

The pink haired girl on the other hand fell on her knees and cried. She didn't know what to do but cry, she wiped her tears and started to feel alone and lonely.

"Rein you liar! You promised to play with me _forever_! Idiot! You liar!" The pink girl said between her sobs...

Since that day onward, the twins became separated, the pink one didn't know where her twin went but all she know was that she died on their birthday and Lady Grace told her to forgot her, never mention her name again and never touch her things again, including their precious music box...

...The church's bells gong, as a sign that it is already 3 o'clock... **_Its Tea Time._**..

* * *

 **-October 12, 1907**

 _"Hey did you heard it? The Princess' Coronation is tomorrow!"_

 _"And don't forget! Tomorrow, they would announce that Princess Fine is engaged to Prince Shade!"_

 _"Aww! They would be a great couple!"_

 _"And you heard it too? All of the people are invited! Oh my gosh! I can't miss it!"_

 _"We should wear our best dress!"_

"Invited? All people are invited?! For real?" Rein broke in. The girls looked at her from head to toes and laughed mockingly.

"I'm sorry, but didn't your parents told you about manners?" One girl said.

"How ignorant of you little girl, yes all of the citizen of this kingdom are invited, but they didn't say that peasants are allowed to."

"Run along now little girl, we don't want beggars here."

"I-i'm sorry, I was just asking..." Rein stuttered.

"Just go away, we don't want to talk to peasants." The girl said as she gestured her to go away. Rein glared at the ground as she started to walk.

"Ugh! I'm not a beggar! And I'm not a peasant! My parents can afford 3 meals a day! At least.." Rein sighed as she kicked a rock.

 _When Rein was thrown out of the palace, Lady Grace found a simple couple where Rein can live properly. But as Rein grew up, she can't remember anything from her real parents or even her very own twin sister. The couple that adopted her became poor and now Rein is working for food._

Rein was in deep thoughs that she didn't notice that she bumped into someone.

"Ugh." A boy with blonde hair and red ruby eyes groaned.

"H-huh? Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rein bowed as he help the boy up.

"I-its alright, but next time you should watch where your ... going." The boy said as he faced Rein, he was surprised to see the exact resemblance of her.

"A-are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!" Rein bowed many times.

"N-no its alright, its alright, umm, b-by any chance, did I saw you before?" The boy asked straightforwardly.

"H-huh?" Rein asked confuse.

"Oh! I'm sorry, too rude of me to not introduce first. I'm Bright Kanji, nice to meet you." Bright said as he bowed formally. As for Rein who was confused stared at Bright weirdly.

"Um, hi I'm Rein, umm, nice to meet you too..?" Rein said a bit awkward.

"So.. Umm. Your from here right?" Bright asked.

"Yeah." Rein answered plainly.

"So you heard about the upcoming Coronation, huh?" Bright said, his sentence made Rein's interest go up.

"You know about it?!" Rein beamed.

"Yeah... I'll be coming tomorrow, your coming too , right?" Bright asked.

"H-huh?"

"The party I mean."

"Oh..." Rein faced the ground again.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think I could go the party, sadly.."

"How so?"

"You see, my family isn't that umm, should I say, 'noble' like, of course you can see it by my appearance." Rein said, downcast.

"No, your beautiful."

"Huh?"

"I-i-i mean, your face doesn't describe your richness or whatever!"

"O..okay?"

"B-besides that party invites all of the people here! Even the small kids, its the Princess' request."

"Princess.." Rein whispered.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing!"

"So? Your coming, right?"

"I-i can't, I know my parents would not like that idea."

"That's a shame, the Princess' did expect that everyone would come to her Coronation."

"You feel like your close to the Princess, are you his brother or something? Cousin?"

"H-huh? Of course not! I'm just a normal citizen too like you!"

"Okay then..?"

"Here. " Bright said as he handed Rein a blue bag.

"Hm? What's this?" Rein asked.

"You said you can't come right? But now you could, wear that dress tomorrow, I'm pretty sure it would look good to you." Bright smiled.

"W-what?! I-i can't wear this dress! This isn't my property!' Rein pushed the bag back to Bright's hand.

"No its alright, the dress would look good to you." Bright pushed the back to her hands.

"I'm not talking about the dress! This isn't my property! And I don't have enough money to buy or rent that!" Rein pushed the bag again.

"You don't have to buy it, silly. I'm giving it to you so that you can come tomorrow." Bright said.

"I-i appreciate your generousness but I'm really sorry, but I can't just accept something from someone."

"Your not saying that I'm a stranger right..? Oh come on, were friends already!" Bright pushed the bag back.

"...Friends... Gahh! I still can't accept it!" Rein said as she was about to push the bag back to Bright.

"I'll see you later then." Bright ran pass her.

"Wait! I can't just accept and wear this!" Rein said as she looked at the bag.

"Don't worry, that dress would look good on you, promise. So see ya later then." Bright said as he walked out and he winked.

"What s with that guy, I said i'm not with the dress, but I can't come." Rein sighed. "Oh well, I'll ask Mother about this then!" Rein said happily as she started to run carrying the bag.

* * *

"Is something wrong, your Highness?" The Chancellor asked.

"Yes there is, why didn't you told me that I'm engaged to some Prince that I didn't even know!"

"Well I told you." The Chancellor said as he shrugged.

"Yeah, you told me, you told me late!" The Princess glared at the Chancellor.

"Is something wrong with that your Highness?" The Chancellor asked.

"Yes! There is always wrong! Ever since Auntie died you've been deciding everything, and you always told me late!" The Princess enraged.

"Princess Fine, all my father did was for your own good and for the kingdom's economy, if you got married to another kingdom-" Toma, the son of the Chancellor defended his father but was cut off.

"I'm sorry your Highness if you don't like my decisions for this kingdom, perhaps maybe your too excited for tomorrow?" The Chancellor arrogantly asked.

"Yes, 'cause when I'm crowned Queen, I have the power to get rid of your decisions." Fine stormed off.

"Well, I must say, your braver than i thought, but you'll be crowned as Queen tomorrow, what a shame your sister can't join you." The Chancellor said as he grinned.

Fine stopped at her tracks... "My sister..." Fine whispered.

"Yes you highness, your **twin** sister..." The Chancellor grinned even more.

"My twin..sister... My twin sister passed 7 years ago!" Fine responded immediately.

"Well, what if Lady Grace lied to you all this time... What a shame, the Princess of this country didn't even know her very own sister... Is alive." The Chancellor shot her a smug glance, Fine jolted.

"Father!" Toma warned but the Chancellor gestured him.

"My sister... Is alive..?" Fine stuttered.

"Of course your Highness, all this time, your sister is alive! When you were young, your _"Auntie"_ separated you, you didn't even know that?" The Chancellor smiled,

"Auntie..? A-auntie can't do that!" Fine fought back.

"Well, she did lie to you all this time, well, the chance of separating you is only her main goal from the start!" The Chancellor said as he smirked evily.

"That can't be true! I don't believe you!" Fine said as she step backward.

"I won't force you to believe but what I said about your sister is true, she is alive, living." The Chancellor said.

"W-where is she? I wanted to see her right now! I demand you to tell me about her location!" Fine demanded an answer.

"My what a brave Princess we have here. But your highness, you can't do that sadly." The Chancellor fake a sad smile,

"What do you mean?"

"The Royal Family can't have 2 heirs, it has to be only 1, the child that can only receive the throne by herself."

"I don't care! I want to see her! I want to know if she's alive or not..."

"But your majesty, if I did that, the people would enrage, they didn't know that you have a twin sister, they would think that you lied in front of them, you don't want that to happen right?"

"I understand the consequence, just bring me here my sister. And i'll accept it all." Fine said as she faced the ground.

"My, i think we don't have any choice. Well your majesty, if you insist I have a simple request from you then."

"Request..? What request?" Fine asked as the Chancellor grinned. A deal that can change the kingdom's wealth and independence in exchange for the Princess wish...

* * *

"Did you do what i said?" Toma asked the boy.

"Yes, young master. She will be coming tomorrow, dress in blue." The boy respond.

"Do you know what to do for tomorrow?" Toma asked once more.

"Yes, young master." The boy replied.

"Good, well done... _Bright_." Toma said as he turned around.

"Its my duty to serve you, young master." Bright said as he bowed.

Remembering the face of the girl in blue he met earlier in the street he sighed and gaze up the window as the church's bell gonged signaling that its already 3.

"Its **Tea Time**..." Bright whispered as he let out a grin and walked out.

* * *

 **And that serves as the 1st Chapter! Once again, thank you so much for taking your time reading! For now, i'll answer some reviews 0w0.**

 **Shine LoveCheer** **:** Lol, not really the same- same but somehow they were reincarnated, its, oh well, i don't know the differences xD But anyways thanks for reviewing! *^*

 **Chiyo Miyuki** : I agree with you! *^* Banzai, i though i was the only one xD Just as long as they have happy ending then its THE END. No more extra yatta yatta. PERIOD. NO ERASE. xD Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D

 **FushigiRAITA** : Okay, you made me speechless again xD Well... regarding with my stories, i have my doubts that i can update them all, 'cause my situation is a mess, i make the chapter in a draft but if i lost the motivation i really stop, 0-0, If you can just see my documents all lined up in a draft (dats why i hate myself, i'm the worst lazy- writer 0-0) Anywho , thanks for reviewing! (Love you too *^*)

 **Sabertooth** : Okay~! I'll make this as a Shine, but i can't promise to have lots of moments or something like that, but i'll still try! *^* Look forward for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Okay, i think dats all 0w0. Once again, thank you so much for reviewing! *^***

 **And for the updates... I might not be able to update again ._. Since my umm, should i say this, my tablet is broken and all my drafts are there and since i can't write, i can't update, and i have my limitations too when i'm using the computer, anyways, i'm so sorry, but you have my word, i'm gonna end this (promise no promise 0-0 I'll still try) So hopefully i can finish this one before summer ends, if not, i'm doomed...**

 **Once again, thanks for reading~!**

 **Sayonara! *^***


End file.
